


How I Accidently Fell Into the S/H Fandom

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Accidently falling into the Fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explanation of how I got here. <br/>For Ilana Galadriel with a very grateful heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Accidently Fell Into the S/H Fandom

"How I Accidently Fell Into THE Greatest Fandom In The World"  
(And what happened after I fell.)  
By: ksstarfire

My homework assignment for the day.

When I was a wee girl... oh wait… no I was in my early twenties... sorry.

When I was a young lady... what? Oh yeah... that... yeah I remember the 'not something a LADY would do' talk. OOPS! (How was I supposed to know you didn’t climb a tree in a full-skirted dress and hang by your knees from one of the branches?)

When I was in my twenties. (Pauses) What? No 'ahems' yet?

When I was in my twenties, I fell in love. With TWO MEN! At the SAME TIME! One tall and blond one a bit shorter and darker haired. 

HERO material. Both of them. I loved them equally... well except when ONE of them was hurt... then I loved THAT ONE just a little bit more. 

Four years passed and I never missed watching them, even if it meant taping the ep and watching it later that night. I was devoted and addicted to this show! As were many thousands of others... But ~I~ was the MOST devoted. nodsnodsnods.

Then Simon and Simon went off the air! 

I was so… HUH? What? Oh yeah... no... I didn't take my dementia meds today, why? What show? OHHH... oh yes...   
AHEM....  
Starsky and Hutch went off the air!!   
I was heartbroken and devastated and every other sad, lonely, melancholy word you can think of. 

THEN!!!

I got cable TV!! And lo and behold... THANK THE GODS!!! 

There THEY were!!! 

In all their blond and brunette and tight jeans and leather-jacketed beauty!!! SIGHS.....

Oh… sorry, I spaced out there for just a few seconds. Caught in a time-warp, worm-hole of passion and lust! 

Or something.

ANYWAY… I watched them every chance I had. I could recite the dialog of many episodes right along with the actors… ALL the actors, not just PMG and DS. I and another demented friend… err I mean devoted friend (sorry Deadra) would spend hours discussing the shows and fighting over whom was the hottest.

Wait a sec… how many words are required for this assignment? Maybe I should jump ahead a few… cough…40 or so… cough… years?

I bought the DVD’s of the shows and watched them all the time. (Still do) I watched some of the videos on you tube. (Still do) I bought a couple of S/H items off Ebay. (Nothing risqué!)

One day, when I was bored and seeking something that would make my heart happy (to say nothing of other body parts!) I typed “Starsky and Hutch” into the search line on facebook. 

Talk about an EPIPHANY!!! 

THERE WERE STARSKY AND HUTCH GROUPS ON FB!!! 

The Original Bromance

Fans and Fanfiction

A couple of others.

So, being the naturally curious and adventuresome, shy and retiring person I am, (STOP LAUGHING LISA AND GAIL AND MARZ AND ALL YOU OTHERS!!) I clicked on the one where the description said something about a ‘homoerotic relationship’. I mean, I thought that meant, well I wasn’t real sure WHAT that meant… but “EROTIC”… OH YEAH! I knew what that meant!! STARSKY + HUTCH + EROTIC!?!?! OH HECK YEAH!! I am down for THAT!! ADD ME!! ADD ME PLEASE!!! ADD ME THREE TIMES!!!!

And the Gods and Goddesses smiled down on me, because the WONDERFUL, SMART, PERCEPTIVE, SMART, GORGEOUS, SMART, ALL-AROUND-WONDERFUL, did I say - SMART Moderator of this group…(pause… breathe… breathe again…) ADDED ME!!!!!!!!!!! *tosses confetti and puts on party hat*

At first, I was a wall-flower. Never posted anything. You could always tell where I was in the room because of the red glow of my blushing!! I think it took me like almost a WHOLE YEAR to even say ‘hello’ to anyone!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘YOU WERE A CHATTERBOX FROM THE DAY YOU JOINED!’??

Hmmmmmppphhhhhfffttttt! Some people!! 

Ok, so I quickly realized that there were some seriously righteous people in this group!! I mean… smart and funny and talented and well… they ALL fell madly in love with me at the first words I posted!! (I think that was “What is slash?”) Not sure WHY they all laughed at me??

And I knew I would have to bring my A Game to this group. 

So I started a little story (Gen) called “Broken Hearts”. And people liked it! (That or they were just being nice to the new kid!) I finished it and was encouraged to post it on the Archive. And later on AO3. So I did. Then I wrote another story and another and another! 

(Serious adult voice) And found the most amazing and supportive fans I could have ever wanted! 

(Back to my report)

When I had watched the show at first, I always wondered just how “CLOSE” PMG and DS really were. Mom and Dad never really bought those gossip mags and papers, so I never read any of the ‘prime-time homosexual’ stories. 

How lovely to talk to other people who like to slash/ship the guys!! 

So, that’s how I accidently fell into the “Fandom”.

And what a great and wonderful day it was when I fell!!

(Did I get an A?)


End file.
